Artemis Fowl: A Blast From The Past
by Cimmie
Summary: A continuation from the third book, Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code, in which Mulch Diggums and Artemis are reunited... Please review, but any criticism must be useful i.e give me ways in which I can improve my story.
1. Default Chapter

Artemis Fowl: A blast from the past. Disclaimer: (By the way, sorry this has come up so late! I haven't put a story on here for a while. *shamed face*) I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story, although in future chapters a few of my own little inventions might appear :P But at the moment, I am flying on the wings of Eoin Colfers success. (Incase you don't know how to pronounce his name, which I didn't until yesterday, it sounds like Owen, not E-oyn, as I used to think. *Another shamed face*)Anyway, back to the story :P  
Mulch Diggums yawned and stretched lazily. He looked around his filthy home, which appeared to a dwarf like him to be an absolute paradise. A round, muddy hole, full of soil and insects. He grabbed a beetle scuttling nearby and licked his lips. Great food, easily available. Despite this level of luxury, Mulch was unhappy. Heaven for the rest of your days had seemed perfect in his head, but after a few years he began to get bored. Once you get bitten by the crime bug, you can never go back. His last brush with the LEP had been 2 years ago, when Artemis Fowl had saved him from spending the rest of his life in prison. He had given Mulch a note, explaining how he could be freed, and instructions for what to do after that. br  
He glanced at a small gold medallion, at the corner of his hole. Artemis had said he was to keep his nose clean for a few years, and then give him the medallion. The thing that had puzzled Mulch was the very last sentence. "Together we will be unstoppable." What did this mud boy have up his sleeve? Why did it involve Mulch? And how would he even remember Mulch after his mind wipe? For even though Mulch and Artemis had grown to know each other quite well, after his last adventure the LEP had decided it was in their best interests to give Artemis, and his hulk of a bodyguard, Butler, a complete mind wipe. All of their knowledge of the People, gone. br  
Mulch sat for a moment, thinking all of this through in his mind. He was in a very comfortable position at the moment, and he could always find another hobby to cure his boredom. Besides, from past experience he knew that although Artemis was smart, he usually meant trouble. That was another thing. Artemis. Being a boy genius and meddling with the People were not a normal teenagers life. Perhaps it would be best to leave him alone? It was probable that with his father no longer missing and his mother's sanity returned that he was leading the life of a normal teenager.br  
Mulch's thoughts stopped in their tracks. Artemis Fowl? A normal teenager? He had been smart enough to discover existence of the People at 12. Who knew what he would be capable of at 16? One thing was for sure; Artemis Fowl would still as cunning as he always had been, and if he hasn't already rediscovered the People, then he would do.  
Mulch stood up and grabbed the medallion. No point delaying the future, especially when there could be something in it for me, Mulch thought. It was time to pay a little visit to Fowl Manor. 


	2. Barry the Beetle Oh, and the artemis sto...

Hallo all! If you are reading this it probably means you have read the first chapter of my story and liked it enough to read chapter 2!!!! Hello you lovely people! (Or person- I might have been a bit optimistic, lol) Once again, don't own nothing. Got it? That's right. Please read and review. I don't know why anyone would review something without reading it, but I'll say it anyway. READ AND REVIEW!!! Please. :P Ok, on with the story. Oh no, wait. I own Barry. He's the beetle in this chapter. He is still mourning over the death of Larry, by the way. :'( Ok, now ON to the story!!!  
  
Artemis sat at his computer, and sighed. For two years he had been searching, looking, digging around, but he still hadn't got what he was looking for. br  
It had all started 2 years ago, when he had found a strange lens in his eye, which, when he checked, was also found on Butler and Juliet. He was surprised and amazed. How had anyone managed to put these in their eyes without their noticing? It had to be someone equally as intelligent as him, for it seemed the sort of thing that he himself would do. He sent Butler to talk with a contact in Limerick, who was an expert in this sort of thing. Even stranger was that he claimed to have made the lens himself, after being asked by Butler. So, clearly, someone had been impersonating him. It was clear Artemis had a rival, and so, for two long, hard years, he had undergone painstaking research that had consumed most of his spare time. His determination was starting to fade. In ordinary circumstances, Artemis never would have given up on something he had set his mind to, but with his parents around him it had become increasingly difficult to carry on his work. Artemis also felt as though there was a part of him, somewhere deep down, that wanted to stop all of this, and be a normal teenager. To do family things all the time with his mother and father. Even though he might not have realized it, Artemis Fowl was beginning to feel like an ordinary boy. Not a crime genius, but just normal. br  
There was only one thing stopping him from completing the transformation. He felt, and he was not sure why, as though there was a part of him missing. As though one of the things that had shaped his life were not there. At first, he put it down to the absence of his Father, but as the years went on, he began to wonder...  
There was a knock on the door. Artemis was snapped back to reality, and he sat up, once again alert and aware. "Who is it?" He asked, quickly saving his work and turning his computer off. He could not risk his parents finding out about what he was doing- they wouldn't understand. "Its me, Artemis." Butler called. Butler, though he was getting so much older, was still the trusted friend of Artemis that he had always been. Although he had protested and explained that his abilities were no longer up to the standard they should be, Artemis would not take no for an answer. Butler was not leaving the household. Besides, he had said, you know better the way I operate than anybody else, and I need someone to keep Juliet in check. Although his tone and words had been strictly business like, Butler had understood Artemis's words. He was truly too great a friend to lose, even though Juliet was now taking over Butlers role. br  
"There is someone here to see you" Butler continued. Artemis sat, puzzled. He had not been expecting a visitor. Nevertheless, they must be attended to, he thought, opening his door. br "Do you know who it is?" Quizzed Artemis, walking towards their front door. br "Well, they claim to be wanting to interview you for some magazine." Butler replied, sounding doubtful.br "Magazine?" Artemis thought, once again, rather puzzled. "I'll see to it."br He walked up to the front door of Fowl Manor and opened it, to see an abnormally small person wearing a large hat and a dark coat. "Excuse me sir," he said in a small, gruff voice, "I would like to speak to you." After this, he barged through and started walking through the corridors of Fowl Manor. Butler sprang into action, grabbing the small man by his collar and dragging him back. "Where d'you think you're going?" He said, grinning. It had been a while since he had been able to say that. br The little man looked rather annoyed, and just said, "I need to speak to Fowl. In private, if you don't mind. I won't be a second!"br Butler looked at Artemis and with a questioning look. He thought for a moment, and then started to walk to his room. "I suppose I had better hear you out, if only to get rid of you."br The small man followed Artemis to his room, and when the door was safely shut, he began.br "There is something of yours I need to give back to you," he said, putting his hand in his pocket. Artemis was immediately suspicious. The little mans face was familiar, and he wasn't going to accept something from this stranger.br The little man pulled out a small, gold medallion, and handed it to Artemis. Artemis froze. A million memories came rushing into his head all at once. Years of knowledge passed through his brain, and he looked at the little man, and frowned. br "Mulch?" He whispered, before passing into blackness. br Outside the window, a small beetle scuttled along the window pane. 


	3. Barry the Beetle has a narrow escape! An...

Chapter 3!!!! (At long last...)br Well, its been a while, but I am back, and writing, for the few fans I have!! YAY, I HAVE FANS!!! And as an apology, I shall try and get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. (By the way, since Barry is quite popular, I have decided not to kill him off. He WAS going to die and be replaced by Harry, but Barry the Beetle can stay in the story instead :) )br  
Artemis awoke to see Butler hovering above him, his face stiff with worry and age. Although his vision was still slightly blurred, Artemis could see Juliet in the background, pinning Mulch to the floor. br  
"GET OFF! Don't you remember me?? Butler! C'mon, the LEP can't have wiped you that bad..." Mulch babbled on, whilst struggling to get away from Juliets iron grip. br  
Artemis slowly rose to his feet, brushing himself down and trying to retain what little dignity he had left. It was only after a few seconds, when he finally gained his composure, that he ordered Juliet away from Mulch. "This explains everything..." Artemis muttered darkly, remembering his past exploits. Artemis fell into his chair and turned his attention back to Mulch. br  
"So, you remembered?" Artemis asked, a slight grin playing on his small, pale face.br  
"Yeah, well..." Mulch grunted, staring at the floor, "I thought it was time for a bit of excitement. Besides, the LEP have had it too easy recently." He grinned, an evil smile that represented everything wrong and greedy within the little dwarf. br  
For the past 5 minutes, Butler and Juliet had been standing quietly, puzzling over what was going on around them, until their memories were finally triggered, and they remembered who this odd little stranger was. However, apart from their obvious relief that there was no threat to Artemis, their mannerisms did not change. Still professional, still strict. br  
A few years back, this never could have been expected of Juliet. There was always a spark in her, a shining light that prevented her from obtaining her blue diamond tattoo. However, in the few years that had passed, Juliet had matured, and grown into a fine woman. She still did not go in for bodyguarding, however- she preferred to practice the martial arts, and work on her techniques. Although, she still had a long way to go before she could get to where she wanted, so in the meantime she spent her time with Butler, helping him handle Artemis.br  
Artemis had also changed. Although he still had a brilliant mind, and quick wit, since the arrival of his father, he had changed enormously. It seemed that a stable home was enough to prevent his mind from wandering towards curiosity, and discovery... That could have led him back to the people. Artemis Sr and Angeline Fowl would have been at home for Mulch's arrival, however at that point they were both off on a three day cruise in the caribbean. Though they had begged Artemis to come, he insisted that he would rather stay at home, with Butler and Juliet. This was a very good thing, or Mulch could have been discovered. br  
After a few moments in deep thought, Artemis finally snapped back into life. br  
"Give me the medallion." He ordered, starting up his computer. Mulch grabbed the small gold medallion, and thrust it into the outstretched hands of Artemis. Regaining his composure, he gently pushed the small disk into his computer drive. Immediately pages of information flashed on the screen, secrets about the People that, if discovered, could prove disastrous. br  
At seeing one particular page, Artemis smiled. "It seems everything went according to plan. However, I am far from finished. In fact, we have lot of work to do..."br  
What Artemis didn't know, was that a small beetle was scurrying along the shelf of the bookcase. The name of this beetle was Barry.br "YOU KILLER! YOU KILL MY BROTHER! THIS IS FOR LARRY!!!" He yelled, in a small squeaky, italian accent. Suddenly, Barry lept off of the bookcase and on to the head of Mulch. br  
With a small jump, Mulch grabbed the beetle from his head, and smiled.br  
"It looks like another meal!" He said, licking his lips.br  
Juliet, who had been watching silently in disgust, decided it was time to intervene. Grabbing Barry from Mulch's greedy hands, she ran to the window sill and released Barry into the outside world.br  
"It might look like another meal, but looks can be deceiving!" Juliet grinned, watching Mulch's disturbed face.br "I might have to be more careful next time..." Thought Barry.br THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 3!!!! Yay, I am so glad I finished it. I will try and get chapter 4 up too, but I would really appreciate it if you could leave more reviews so I know what I am doing wrong, or right. In fact, I would LOVE it if you left a review, seeing as I haven't written for so long. But thanks anyway, my small fan base! 


	4. Bye bye Barry

HIYA EVERYBODY!!! Well, to answer some questions... Don't know what the little <br things are, but I don't know how to get rid of them!!! Just let them live peacefully in my chapters until the end of their days. What a nice vision. aaaah Anyway, I have made an important decision. Some people told me they wanted Barry to stay; some said they wanted him to go. I have decided to get rid of him. Funeral music R.I.P Barry. Lets just say he died of a heart attack, and that was the end of it. Barry the Beetle will not be in any more of my stories. (Sad face) But, to make up for the small, insignificant loss of Barry, I am going to introduce a new character of my own creation. Don't worry, a proper character that has actually got something to do with Artemis Fowl this time. Sheepish face Well, this is chapter 4, read, review, and enjoy! (Please!!) br  
Foaly sighed, and twirled round in his chair. His office was quiet, and there was basically nothing for him to do. It had been this way for the past few years, actually. Apart from the odd invention or escaped prisoner, Foaly didn't really have to do anything, because there was nothing to deal with. Some might say that was a good thing, but those people obviously have no idea how boring that is. I won't lie, it is nice to start with, but after a while you just get so BORED. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Commander Root. He was so pleased, that sometimes he even came into work in a GOOD MOOD. br  
Foaly sighed once more, and twiddled his thumbs. Things had been a lot more interesting before they mind-wiped Fowl. Foaly sometimes even missed the cold young genius. Although he had been a huge threat to the People, at least you never got bored. "I wonder what he's doing right now, at this very moment..." Foaly thought, leaning back in his chair. br  
Suddenly, he had a brainwave. He turned on his computer systems and checked to see if Holly Short was currently on any missions. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't. In fact, the only officer who was out was Grub Kelp, who was attending to a fairy who had had her washing stolen. Not normally the duties of an LEP Officer, but since half of the LEP Retrieval squads were threatening to resign if Grub didn't shut up about being bored, they decided Grub should be given a special assignment.br  
Foaly switched on his microphone connection, and began waiting for Holly to answer.br "Foaly, what is it? I'm busy here." Holly snapped impatiently. Intrigued, Foaly checked the feedback from Holly's helmet camera. She and Captain Trouble Kelp were involved in a very heated game of ping pong. From the look of the score, it was a pretty one sided game. Suddenly, Holly whooped loudly and set her ping pong bat down on the table. It had been an easy win. "Fed up yet?" Holly asked, grinning, a hint of amusement in her voice. Trouble retreated to a sofa, his hands sore and blistered. She took that as admitted defeat, and returned her attentions to Foaly. br  
"Anyway... So, what is it Foaly? Have I got a mission?" Holly asked quickly, sounding excited. Foaly could imagine her face, flushed with anticipation at the idea of a new challenge. br "Not exactly..." Foaly explained. "I was wondering if you could do a quick flight and see how Fowl is?"br Holly's face brightened. It was such a relief to finally get back out in the fresh air, and fly! Things had gotten so boring in Haven- most days Holly spent her time relaxing, and she had had so much practice at ping pong that she could shame any experienced player. Besides... Well... She hadn't exactly MISSED Fowl, of course not... Just the excitement that came with him. The idea of a challenge. It would be nice just to see him for a little while, even if it were just to check up on him, and to see how much he had changed. She didn't say this to Foaly, however...br "Well, if I have to, I suppose I'll go and see him... After all, I am the most experienced one when it comes to handling him."br "That's the spirit!" Foaly egged her on eagerly, and wracked his brains in case there was anything that he had forgotten. "Oh, yes, Holly, one more thing." Foaly said, sounding serious for once. "Do not do ANYTHING that might trigger his memory. Don't get close even when shielded. I worked way too hard for you to mess this up." Foaly babbled, sounding quite worried. br  
"Since when have I ever messed anything up?" Holly asked accusingly, a broad grin on her face.br Well, there you are. Another chapter! I know things are moving quite slowly, but I hope to get more action in after this. The whole, 'setting the scene' thing takes a while, but most of you have seemed to enjoy past chapters anyhow. But please please please do review, even if its just to say you liked the story. I really enjoy reading reviews. 


	5. Found out

Chapter 5!!! Things are moving quite quickly now. I have decided my new character is going to be introduced in the next chapter, so look out for that. Although the next chapter might take a little longer to write, seeing as I am going to be introducing a completely new character. But anyway, on with the rest of this chapter! (By the way, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I write better if I know there are people out there, looking forward to the next chapter :D) br  
Mulch yawned, sleepily. He had thought that as soon as he arrived at Fowl Manor he would be assigned a task, given the plan, or told about some amazing crime that would leave him rolling in money if carried out satisfactorily. This was not the case. In fact, for once, Artemis had nothing planned. His theory was, that even if he checked out building plans and places containing items of great value, by the time Mulch came and triggered his memory, everything would be different, and have moved on in the space of a few years. Clever reasoning, but Mulch refused to see this as he waited and paced up and down the corridors of Fowl Manor. br  
Even Butler checked his watch. He was used to Artemis spending a lot of time in meditation, but he had been in his office for nearly three hours. Although Butler knew how serious it was to disturb Artemis in one of these times, he was seriously concerned about Artemis's safety. He had never spent this long alone, and had warned neither Mulch or himself that he may take some time. Perhaps, this time, it would be better to check on Artemis? He could be in danger. br  
Butler was spared of having to make that decision, because, just then, Artemis emerged, looking extremely pleased with himself. br "Butler? Mulch? I'd like you to come inside... I have had an idea which I think you will be interested to hear about." Artemis explained, the same look on his face which he always had when he had a plan. Mulch rubbed his hands together greedily, and made his way into the study. br"About time too. I thought you'd fallen through the floor or something!" Mulch chuckled, imagining the picture. Butler gave Mulch a warning glance, then sighed and followed him into the study. He knew he probably wouldn't like what he was about to hear. br At that exact moment, Captain Holly Short landed gently on a large stretch of lawn. She gazed slowly up at the wonder of architecture that was Fowl Manor, before pondering her next move. She could not enter the building, of course- that was against the rules of the People, and would mean giving up her magic. No, she would not be able to enter Fowl Manor unless invited in, which would mean being seen. Which was out of the question. So perhaps another route...br  
Holly switched her shield on and opened connections with Foaly. br "How exactly am I meant to find him? He could be anywhere. Perhaps finding a small, late teenage boy in a small house would be Ok, but I have no chance in this huge place!" She exclaimed, gazing once more at the huge Manor that Artemis spent his time in.br Foaly answered casually. "Well, why don't you just peer in through some of the windows? Come on Holly, am I expected to do all the work around here?" Foaly asked, almost laughing at Holly's frustration.br "Look, pony boy," She replied through gritted teeth, "I do not NEED to be here, and if I wanted to, I could turn around right now. So a little respect would go a long way..." Holly, now completely shielded, hovered slightly above the ground and looked in through some of the lower windows. br "Now, where does the little hermit usually stay cooped up ... " She wondered, silently. It took a few minutes before she reached her goal, and found Artemis sitting in his own private antique chair, talking to Butler, who was standing just in front of his desk. Artemis was facing away from Holly, so she could not see his face, but she still recognized him immediately. She hovered silently for a few moments, before a new character shifted into her view. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes. No way. It couldn't be!br  
There, standing right next to Butler, was Mulch Diggums, who, now he needed no disguise, stood in his usual attire. Holly gasped. br "Erm, Foaly? You had probably better see this." She muttered, switching the camera in her helmet on. Holly heard a few brief clicks from Foaly's computer, before stunned silence. For one of the very few and far between times in his life, Foaly was speechless. 


End file.
